


Between the Sheets

by Infectedcolors



Series: I didn't know my Werewolf was pregnant [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek In Heat, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Hale, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infectedcolors/pseuds/Infectedcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another high whine as Derek nodded, back arching off the couch as Stiles pulled his hand away, letting out a controlled breath as he looked away once more. Not like he was much in control in the first place.<br/>Stiles just knew that he had to look like he was in control in front of Derek, having learned to control his wolf at such an early age, knowing to wait until he was within the right age of claiming a mate for himself without going outside the laws. Stiles understood that he would be mating for the first time in his short life, at the ripe age of 25. Not like he hadn't had sex before; college had taken care of that easily. But this? This was him claiming his own mate. The one person who he would stay with for the rest of their life. He had been waiting for this long, a few more hours wouldn't kill him. Or Derek, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS. 
> 
> But no, seriously, it's been forever since I've updated. I FEEL SO BAD FOR THIS. I REALLY DO. I've been super busy between work and getting ready for HowlerCon and MORE WORK and just. The time really did slip away from me. It REALLY DID. *cries a bit*
> 
> As well as the rest of my Stereker's(You know who you are all. <3). I was so close to just deleting all my Fics so many times from both Gdocs and A03. But thanks to them I haven't, and have slowly been typing away at all the fics I have built up. (There's like, 8 wips in there okay?)
> 
>  **ALSO, TAKE NOTICE:** I'll be updating the tags as I add chapters. This will be a MPREG fic in the next chapter. If you don't care for Mpreg, please just enjoy this stand alone piece, which it was going to be for the longest time.  
> That was, until I got the idea while watching "I didn't know I was pregnate" marathon happened and...
> 
> yea.
> 
> Beta'ed by the wonderful: [mikkimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse) & [bleep0bleep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep)
> 
>  
> 
> _If I have missed any tags, please tell me gently. I scare easily._

 

 

The scent was thick in the air as he stood there, eyes opening after taking in a deep inhale as soon as he walked into the door.he scent. Stiles knew what it was, and he was glad it was his to take.

He closed the door behind him, pulling off his hoodie and hanging it up on the back of the computer chair right inside the loft, not yet looking over to the couch in the middle of the room, knowing what was waiting for him. Knowing his Omega had been waiting for his return home after having to deal with such things like classes at the local college. A thin smile formed, as he made his way through the large living room. Derek’s breathing labored, the overwhelming ‘want’ that was thick in the air enough to get Stiles’ wolf to shake itself, letting out a small huff.

Stiles smirked as he leaned on one hand against the back of the couch, looking down at the mess of his Omega sprawled out on the cushions, panting as his body seemed to go through something akin to a heat wave. It had to be overwhelming for Derek to curl up and give control to an Alpha, one that he had just had a rather strong disagreement with that ended up with someone thrown in a car. Stiles was still proud of himself that it wasn’t him.  
Gently Stiles trailed a hand over Derek’s arm, hearing the soft whimpers, watching as Derek’s body was wracked with lust, palming himself through his jeans now that their wolves were so close together.

He was enjoying the view, to be honest.

Stiles raised his head as he heard the throaty moan, watching Derek’s body roll against the soft cotton cushions, another hard grab through the denim that held tightly against the muscular frame that Derek had of so lovingly seemed to want to show off constantly. Even if he actually didn’t mean to.

"S-stiles...god...please..."

Begging. Derek was begging for him already, and Stiles knew that it wasn't even the peak of Derek’s heat yet. As the soft warm lights from the setting sun were filling the loft, Stiles eyes flicked off to the window before returning to look back to Derek, seeing the look of need across his features.

“Not yet, Derek,” Stiles whispered, once more giving Derek a soft touch to his arm, feeling the muscles twitching from the slight touch. “You know that we have to wait for this, right? We’ve discussed this at length, and you want to do it correctly, right?”

Another high whine as Derek nodded, back arching off the couch as Stiles pulled his hand away, letting out a controlled breath as he looked away once more. Not like he was much in control in the first place. Stiles just knew that he had to look like he was in control in front of Derek, having learned to control his wolf at such an early age, knowing to wait until he was within the right age of claiming a mate for himself without going outside the laws. Stiles understood that he would be mating for the first time in his short life, at the ripe age of 25. Not like he hadn't had sex before; college had taken care of that easily. But this? This was him claiming his own mate. The one person who he would stay with for the rest of their life. He had been waiting for this long, a few more hours wouldn't kill him. Or Derek, for that matter.

* * *

 

 

Stiles had started to feel the pull more as the moon started to rise, replacing where the sun had warmed the room. He turned on the TV to get his mind off of the writhing Omega across the room from him. It wasn't like he didn't want to launch himself to take what was his, what Derek was calling out for. But he wasn't going to take him prematurely. Stiles knew that they had to wait until the moon was at its peak in the night sky. He had seen the way an Omega could act with an Alpha who couldn't keep control over the heat, to mate prematurely. The consequences were varied, but he knew the general outcome. The two would end up insane; he had heard of an Alpha and Omega not far from where they were, starting too early before the rise of the full moon. The rest of the pack found them a few days after, giving them their privacy from such a monumental night. No one would tell him what they had walked into, but he knew that the pack was short both an Alpha and the chosen Omega when they had come to his door to seek a new Alpha.

 

Stiles didn't want that for the two of them, as his eyes drifted away from the TV, looking to see Derek on the couch, hand down his pants, the scent of musk and come coming off him in waves. Simply by how Derek’s hand was moving under the tight denim, knowing he was trying to get himself off as Stiles let out a low growl, watching Derek freeze up before letting out a pleading whine back, flashing his eyes.

 

Stiles shifted, watching as bright blue eyes looked at him with such yearning, such want. How Stiles wanted to fill that look, to pull Derek into his arms and make him know that he was wanted, that Stiles would always want him. For tonight, for tomorrow, forever.

But the moon wasn’t high enough in the sky, and Stiles let out another groan before glancing out the window of the loft.

"How badly do you need me?" Stiles asked.

It was a loaded question; he shifted his weight in the chair, legs spreading a bit to show his own bulge in the slightly looser jeans. Slowly he trailed his hand over the bump, letting out a soft moan, gently biting down on his lower lip before looking back over to Derek.

"I...god...I need you, Stiles. I need you so badly. It hurts. I need it so badly."

Derek whined, moving as if he wanted to get up off the couch, before falling back down as another wave of heat coursed through his body. Stiles picked up on the wave, the sensation of being so close to the Omega, feeling the invisible pull of their wolves to each other that it was making Stiles start to stutter his breathing as hands gripped the ends of the armrests.

“Derek. Bed. Now.” Stiles growled, eyes flashing the bright crimson, as Derek pushed up with such speed that it caused Stiles to lurch forward, his wolf on full alert, howling at him to chase Derek, to chase, pounce, claim. Stiles held himself back as he watched Derek disappeared soon enough up the spiral staircase, hearing the door open and slam closed behind him.

* * *

 

Minutes felt like hours as Stiles just sat there, his fingers tapping against the arm of the chair, his eyes closed, trying to calm himself as soon as Derek had left the room to prepare. Nothing was working, as he felt like his skin was about to crawl off of of his bones; feeling restless and antsy just sitting there and waiting. Thought his head shot up when he heard the sound of Derek in the other room, hearing the low, guttural growl coming from his Omega in the room just up the stairs calling for him. His vision turned red, pushing up off the chair, shoving it back into the wall as he forced himself not to run, not to run to take his Omega like a wild animal. Taking another deep breath and holding it, trying to calm himself once more before starting up the stairs.

The soft padding of his feet hitting the metal with each step, hands gripping the railing in an almost death grip between his fingers. Each step seeming to take longer and longer, head jerking up when he heard a low soft whine. The stench of heat drifting through the air from the bedroom as he couldn’t wait any more. Taking the stairs soon enough two at a time, dashing as fast as his body would allow him as he grabbed the door frame to make the turn into the bedroom, greeted by the sight of Derek, his omega already on the bed, clothing looking like it was torn off and thrown to the foot of the bed.

Stiles had to just stop and take it in. Watching Derek curled up in the sheets, face buried into one of the pillows -Stiles’s pillow to be precise- watching Derek’s hips gently grinding into the mattress, back glistening in the moonlight that was pooling in from the opened windows against their bed, seeing Derek pushing himself over as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck, fangs mashed together, watching as hips bucked slightly into the air and growling when he felt the presence of an Alpha. Stiles crossed the room as fast as he could as he looked down to Derek, seeing the luminescent blue glowing brightly through those lashes. Stiles leaned over him, a hand snaking under Derek’s neck, tightly cupping it, and Stiles watched him go pliant in his hands. Stiles moved himself to straddle Derek’s hips as he carefully pulled him in close, resting his lips against the other's neck gently, kissing the soft skin.

Derek gave out a small whine, trying to tilt his head back further as Stiles had to fight for control, had to fight against the wolf inside of him telling him to bite, to take what was his and make his mark.

"Derek," Stiles whispered, gently placing a kiss against the other's chin, fingers rubbing against the soft hair at the base of his neck. "Do you accept me as your Alpha?"

Derek's eyes started to fade, just a bit, as Stiles flashed his own. He knew the moon was reaching its peak, that he needed to bite soon, very soon.

"Derek, do you accept me as your mate? Knowing that tonight, it will bind us together for the rest of our lives? That we can't be separated from each other until death? Do you accept this?"

"Yes...Yes, Stiles. I do."

Stiles body shifted, nails turning into claws that dug into skin, feeling Derek shifting as well, grasping his sides and with one quick movement, Stiles took Derek's throat into his mouth, clamping down on the skin. The bite was hard enough to draw blood, and he ran his tongue over the skin, pulling away before gently licking the wounds clean. It didn’t take long for them to heal under his touch as a good Alpha should do to their Omega. Stiles was slow to withdraw his claws from Derek’s neck, hearing the Omega let out a soft moan before reaching to mimic the motion, Stiles giving out a sharp intake of breath when Derek’s claws dug into his own neck as Stiles lifted his head, placing his throat against Derek’s lips.

"Stiles, do you accept me as your Omega, Mating me and taking me in as your beta from tonight onwards? Do you promise to never leave me, to never lead me astray as your Beta, and as your mate from this day forward?"

Stiles felt himself shiver at the lips against his throat, his mouth parting slightly as the taste of blood was still strong in his mouth. Stiles smirked as he flicked his tongue out over his teeth, licking them clean before nodding slightly as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the bite.

"I do."

The bite came as Stiles groaned when he felt teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck, hands gripping Derek’s arms tightly before relaxing into the bite. It wasn’t long before the heat of Derek’s mouth on his throat was gone, the bite marks on his neck healing as Derek removed his hand from the back of Stiles’s neck, letting it drop down to the bed beside them.

 

Stiles lifted himself up, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it off to the floor behind him, hearing Derek’s whines starting to pull from him. The sound of desperation coming from his Omega was quickly followed by hands instantly reaching out, touching his sides and running nails down his back, feeling Derek bucking against him as he tried to hurry. Fingers fumbled on his pants, before taking a claw and ripping off the button, wincing at the sound of tearing fabric for a second. They had been his favorite pair of pants, but as another pained whine emitted from the back of Derek’s throat, Stiles seemed to have stopped caring about them almost instantly.

“Shhh, It’s okay Derek. It’s okay.”  
Stiles cooed, pushing up off the bed, leaving Derek for the time being. Stiles could feel the invisible bond between the two of them starting to intertwine. Bonding the two of them together. The pain Derek was feeling from being so overwhelmed by his heat was starting to effect Stiles. It wasn’t as intense, but more feeling a phantom pain, as jeans were shoved down to his ankles, kicking them off with slight difficulty before they soon joined the pile on the floor.

“Derek, shhh, listen to me. Listen to me.”

Stiles cooed, hands brushing down Derek’s chest, watching as the Omega writhed with the touch, pushing into it with effort. Thought with each minute passing, Stiles could start to pick up on the scents coming off of Derek. It wasn’t just the normal scent of musk and woods, of fire and burning coming off of him as usual. Derek’s scent was changing with the peak of his heat, changing into something sweeter, the smell of honey and vanilla starting to pull him into his own heat. It was taught in school that Omegas always starting their heats first, and only once an Omega had chosen their mate for the night, or even their own lives, the Alpha’s heat would start. It was overwhelming, as Stiles felt his body almost stiffen as he took a heavy breath in, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it,body suddenly feeling sluggish.

As if he had been just suddenly given a heavy dose of painkillers as Stiles laid his body down on top of Derek, crashing his lips against his the pain they shared seem to subside. Hands running against Derek’s cheeks, the feeling of the scruff against his palms. His hands trailed away, moving down to shoulders, feeling Derek’s hands wrapping around his waist, traveling up his back and over his sides, leaving his skin burning with the touch. Stiles slowly broke away from the kiss, moving his body down, leaving a trail with his lips. Kissing down his neck, along his collarbones and shoulders before moving to his chest. Lips brushing up against one nipple, hearing Derek gasping out, whispering under his breath ‘Fuck, god, yes, more!’ as Stiles sucked gently on one, his hand rubbing over the other, tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger before spreading out and gently grasping into the soft hair on Derek’s chest.

“Fuck, Stiles. Please, please more. I need more.”  
Derek cried out, bucking against against Stiles body as the Alpha pulled away, a smirk spreading over his lips.  
“I just..I need...I need more.”  
Derek pleaded when Stiles pulled away from him, grabbing Derek hips and forcing him with ease to flip him onto his stomach. Stiles easily was able to pin Derek’s legs with his own as he felt him squirming under him, only pausing as Stiles grabbed Derek’s ass.

The scent of honey and vanilla was stronger now, as Stiles took the sight in, letting his eyes trail over Derek’s position. He saw the slick trailing down from hours of waiting, wetting the dusting of hair to his skin. His eyes caught a small dribble trailing down, riding down the spread skin and dripping down onto Derek’s balls before falling and landing onto the pillow below them.

Another quiver ran through Derek’s body, as Stiles gently pushed forward, blowing gently against Derek’s skin, hearing another string of babbling words coming from him. Stiles moved, licking a stripe from where the droplet had been, trailing his tongue up through the slick before circling the rim with his tongue. Stiles smirked to himself when he caused Derek to jerk forward, crying out as the sounds of nails digging into the pillows near his head. Claws ripping and shredding into the fabric with Derek emitting a low growl, hips jutting a bit before Stiles grabbed onto them, his own nails digging a bit into the soft skin.

Another roll of his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, tasting another dribble of slick as Stiles let out a groan, the scent mixing almost perfectly with the taste, and Stiles swore he could have done this for hours if he wanted to. Another lap against the tight ring, before gently starting to push into Derek, feeling Derek starting to relax as he thrust his tongue. Lapping and kissing between thrusts. Working the other open with just his tongue alone as a hand let go of Derek hip, trusting the other wouldn’t try any sudden movements.

His own dick was painfully hard, as he ran a hand over the tip, finger playing with the head, rubbing against the slit as he moaned against skin. Stiles knew he couldn’t touch himself as much as he wanted to, and much as he felt like he needed to right now. Unless he wanted to pop a knot before fucking into Derek, and waiting the almost hour before it would go down and he could get hard again? It wasn’t an option as he grabbed the base of his dick, pulling away from Derek to catch his breath. His mind was swirling right now, his mind a fog of ‘Claim,mate,mine’. It was hard to think of anything else as he slowly pushed himself up, a hand resting against the small of Derek’s back, feeling the sheen of sweat covering the expanse of Derek’s back.

Stiles’ hand traveled up, Watching carefully as Derek seem to preen to the touches as he helped Derek to flip back onto his back. Stiles blinked when he saw how clear Derek’s eyes had gotten.  
“Hey, how you holding up? Need anything?”

 

Stiles mumbled as he licked his lips as he felt a sudden lull in the heat. It wasn’t uncommon for it to drop off for a few minutes, Giving both the Alpha and Omega time to recoup as Stiles at last spotted where at he had heard the pillows tearing. It wasn’t just the pillows Derek had gotten into, as claws had dug into the mattress, ripping foot long rips into it, seeing Derek grinning when he saw Stiles looking at the new tears.

“No. just...I..Fuck.”  
Derek mumbled, running a hand over his face, body shifting to further himself up on the bed, using the bedding to hook his heels into, lifting his hips up and his hand moving to start slipping fingers inside of himself. Stiles couldn’t help but to stare, watching two fingers at first, sliding ever so easily, working and spreading himself as Derek groaned out, whispering Stiles name under his breath. Another was added soon enough, quickly pumping in and out, Derek’s heat starting up again.

It hit Stiles not too much later, feeling the craving again, the fever coming over his body once more in a sudden wave as he flashed his eyes. Derek’s blue flashing back instantly, locking onto each other as Stiles grabbed at Derek’s legs almost harshly, shoving them open and hurrying to fill the space he had made between them. Stiles could hear the low growls, the snarling and feeling Derek’s hands gripping into the sheets beside them once more, as Stiles lets out a low growl of his own, flashing his fangs as he shoves his face forward in time with his thrust into Derek, bottoming out in one swift motion.

Stiles instantly feels Derek’s body trying to push against him as he gives out a small thrust, his forehead against Derek’s, the two of them panting in almost unison as Stiles thrusts again, letting out a low growl, his hips starting to move with ease as he rolls his movement to a slower place. Stiles arm moving from locking Derek’s knees in place, allowing him to move and grasp at the back of Derek’s neck, holding onto him tightly, feeling legs wrapping around his hips and locking behind him.

Another few moments pass. The only sound in the room is of the two of them, breaths growing ragged, the sound of skin hitting skin in an almost rhythmic pattern before it’s broken by a soft whine. Derek pulling his head back, exposing his neck once more to Stiles as he starts to speed up, shifting his hips, adjusting his footing against the bed as he thrusts again and suddenly he feels it, feel Derek give out a full body shiver. Feels Derek tightening around him as if he had gotten a shock to his body.

“Again...Oh...oh fuck...Stiles, there! Right there!”

Derek cries out, body twitching and spasming with every thrust. Stiles starting to speed up to match Derek’s cries as he starts thrusting into the omega harder, faster, feeling a pooling sensation starting to form in the lower part of his abdomen. Stiles pulls his free hand that’s not gripping the back of Derek’s neck, instead grasping his shoulder, using it to balance himself as he can feel himself start to build up, feeling Derek’s rim starting to catch around the knot that’s forming. It only takes a few more thrusts, making sure to pull almost all the way out before pushing in again, as the knot fully forms and soon enough he can feel himself locked into Derek, his hips still straining to thrust, bucking and grinding against Derek wildly.

Stiles can feel himself panting, feeling himself bucking against Derek, hearing cries for release through muffled hearing, as if someone had covered his ears with cotton. Until suddenly Stiles felt Derek’s entire body tense, going almost too stiff, feeling it from his neck, through his hand on Derek’s shoulder, before finally Derek squeezed around him, feeling the suddenly almost sharp pressure wrapping around his knot as Stiles cried out, feeling himself hitting his own climax and spilling into Derek as his hips stuttered a bit, trying his best to ride out his orgasm before finally petering out.

Stiles felt his entire body break into a cold sweat, limbs heavy and sore as he crashed down onto Derek, sweat slicked skin almost instantly feeling like they were sticking to each other. Both of them heaved in breath after breath, just laying there, basking in the final break in the heat for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna come talk to me elsewhere? Come find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Infectedcolors) and [Tumblr](http://infectiouspunk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
